Cambios
by Ren Miyamoto
Summary: AU. Habían pasado dos años después de que Soul había terminado con su novia por traicionarlo y ésta se había mudado del país. Había jurado no volver a caer en las redes del amor hasta que una chica nueva apareció en su escuela y en su vida. Maka Albarn se parecía demasiado a su ex-novia y ésta sólo pudo contener sus lágrimas al ver que estaba en el mismo salón que su exnovio.
1. Prólogo

****_I know, I know_

__¿Por qué subo otro fic mientras subo otro?

Porque me gustó la trama de este y quise subirlo :c

¡Pero no os preocupéis! (?)

Terminaré el fic de Mentiras, ese igual me gusta -w-

De hecho estoy terminando el capítulo que sigue ;3 Lo subo hoy más tardesito o mañana tempranito (?)

Bien, aquí les dejo un prólogo, para ver qué opinan :3

A mi me gustó, pero ustedes son los lectores :D

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece Q.Q**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Se mueve silenciosamente una chica por una habitación, recoge su ropa que está tirada en el piso y se acerca sigilosamente a la puerta. Hasta que alguien la agarra de la cintura.

–No te vayas... –le dice un muchacho bastante guapo. Con el cabello rubio opaco, sus ojos esmeraldas y una piel bronceada

–Tengo que irme –dice con mirada fría una chica muy hermosa. Con un largo cabello rojo fuego, sus ojos verdes y una piel blanca.

– ¿No sientes nada al haber hecho esto? –le dice con una mirada triste– Ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces, te entregué todo de mí. Mi cuerpo, alma y corazón.

–No. ¿Sabes qué? En una hora tengo una cita con mi novio y estoy harta de tus tonterías de amor, por ti no siento nada, por nadie. Así que déjame en paz o llamaré a mi padre –le responde amenazándolo con su teléfono.

–Quiero que seas mía

–Lo sé, todos quieren. Pero esto es lo único que puedo darte.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?

– ¿A ti qué te importa? Mientras te siga viendo los lunes y finja que te amo es suficiente, ¿no?

– ¿Tu novio sabe esto?

–No, y no lo sabrá. Ese tonto cree que soy un angelito, que lo amo con todo mi corazón y quiero estar con él para toda la eternidad. Además, le dices y ya no habrá un… nosotros –dice aclarando la situación

–Vale. Te espero el próximo lunes…

–Sí, sí.

–Te amo… Maka

–Como digas, Hero.

Como siempre. Como todos los lunes, jueves y domingos; se encuentra con un chico distinto para "_matar el rato"_ engañando a su novio. Claro, a ella no le importa hacerle eso a su novio, ni le importará. ¿O será que algo cambie?

* * *

Ya sé, Ya sé.

_¿Maka con cabello largo rojo fuego? What the hell do you have in your head!_

__Relájense, sólo será por los primero capítulos del fic, después será la misma Maka que amamos y su hermoso cabello cenizo hasta los hombros :3

Y nuestro pobre Soul es traicionado ;.;

Espero tomates, pero les ofresco la alternatica de un review, ya que no gastan nada de dinero :3

¿Saben? Los amo :D

By.

Haru-chii ;3


	2. El viaje

**¡Hi! xD**

Me extrañaron? Hoy estoy de bomba con Rosas Rojas y el primer capítulo de Cambios! Wi!

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece... sólo la trama :3**_

* * *

"_Maka piensa si de verdad estuvo bien enseñarle aquella libreta roja, comienza a sospechar que no debió, pero ya se la dio y no hay vuelta atrás. Tenía que decirle la verdad a él. La única persona que ha amado y amará._

—_¿Te inspiraste en mí historia? —le dijo un poco sorprendido—. Vaya, qué detalle. Pero nadie sabe que es mi historia, ¿verdad? —Maka negó—. Bien te doy permiso de usarla entonces._

—_No es tu historia, Soul. —le dice Maka sonriendo tristemente._

—_¿Entonces? —le pregunta Soul confundido._

—_Es… —dice Maka empezando a sollozar—. Nuestra historia de amor._

—_Nuestra… es que acaso eres… ¿Mai?_

—_Sí… —dice mientras llora y asiente; se levanta de su asiento sin querer ver la reacción de Soul y sale corriendo."_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**_"El viaje"_**

¿En qué momento había pasado? ¿En qué momento empezó a sentir su corazón palpitar cuando _él _la abrazaba, o besaba o cualquier estupidez así?

¿Desde cuándo se sonrojaba —sinceramente— cuando lo miraba a los ojos? ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

¡Maldición!

¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse vacía estando con otros chicos?

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Es que… ¡Por Dios! ¡Ella es Mai —para sus amigos _más_ cercanos Maka— Albarn!

¡Es la chica más _inocente, amable, tierna, guapa, adorable _entre otras cosas!

Aunque, claro, en realidad es todo lo contrario, bueno… lo de guapa nadie se lo quita. Con su cabello rojo fuego, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas y piel blanca como una muñeca de porcelana… ¿quién no caería ante sus pies? Perdón, perdón… ¿quién no caería ante sus _hermosos _pies?

Pero, ahora estaba perdida, simplemente perdida. Al principio sólo aceptó ser su novia para que nadie pudiera sospechar de ella y los _encuentros _con algunos de sus amigos, pero ahora… ¡já! Qué idiota era… terminó enamorándose de ese estúpido enamorado.

Suspiró. Y ahora… ¿qué hará?

No sabe cómo lo hizo, pero el estúpido de Soul Evans había cautivado su corazón, robándole suspiros de enamorada, sus sonrojos y otras cosas estúpidas…

¡Por qué a ella!

Ahora luchaba para que sus piernas —bueno… todo su cuerpo— no temblara cuando estaba a su lado. Y sigue preguntándose… ¿a qué hora se le ocurrió enamorarse de alguien?

Todos los hombres eran iguales, iguales a su padre, sólo se la pasaban engañando a sus esposas cuando éstas no miraban, por eso ella hacía lo que hacía… una venganza para todos los hombres… porque sabía que tarde o temprano… Soul también la engañaría con otra… ¿verdad?

Pero… ¿ahora qué hará? Se encuentra enamorada y no deja de suspirar por él… Oye su teléfono sonar y sonríe como idiota al ver quién es.

—S… Soul… —sus mejillas se tornan rojas y empieza a tartamudear.

—_Hola, preciosa. _—sintió su cara entera caliente, amaba cuando él la llamaba así… ¡Dios! ¡Qué le está pasando!

—Hola, Soul... ¿qué haces? —dijo sonriendo.

—_Pensando en la única persona que me hace feliz y que está a mi lado a pesar de todo…_

—Soul… —se sintió terrible en ese momento… si supiera lo que ella hacía… desde que se dio cuenta que lo amaba, dejó de frecuentar a sus amantes, les ponía excusas pero sabía… sabía que un día se darían cuenta que ella los estaba evitando.

—_Te amo, ¿lo sabes? Te amo demasiado, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo feliz que me haces._

—Yo también te amo demasiado… no tienes idea. —dijo con sinceridad

—_Bueno, te dejo… Te amo _—y colgó… otro suspiro… Dios… tenía que dejar de suspirar.

Sabía que no lo merecía, que no merecía su amor. Él que siempre le ha sido fiel y la ha amado de verdad, que quiere lo mejor para su vida, y desea estar incluida en ella, pero ella decidió traicionarlo pensando que era como su padre, pero claro… en el fondo sabía que no era así, era el mejor chico que había conocido, no la ha obligado a tener intimidad con ella, porque él la amaba demasiado y como creía que ella era virgen e inocente, quería esperar hasta el matrimonio para hacer algo con ella…

Dios… ¿por qué tenía que ser _tan _perfecto?

Sonó el teléfono de su casa y fue a contestarlo.

—_Princesa _—habló alegre su madre—. _¿Cómo estás? _—"Si supieras…" pensó con tristeza la pelirroja.

—Bien, madre. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—_Perfectamente… pero hija… tenemos un problema… _—hizo un sonido para que continuará—. _Mira… en 3 días… te vendrás a vivir conmigo._

—Graciosa, mamá —dijo sonriendo y soltando una risita—. Ahora hablando enserio, ¿cuál es el problema?

—_No es ninguna broma, princesa… Lo he pensado y creo que haré uso de mi custodia, te deje con tu padre porque pensé que era muy repentino que abandonarás todo… pero ahora te quiero aquí conmigo… _

—¡Madre! No puedes hacer esto, aquí tengo mi vida y ya casi termino primer semestre… y… yo estoy… —pero su madre la interrumpió.

—_Lo siento, hija. Tienes 3 días… perdóname…_

—Pero… pero… ¿por qué? —las lágrimas se le empezaban a acumular en sus ojos, incapaz de creer lo que oía.

—_Necesito que me ayudes en unas cosas importantes, bastante importantes, y te necesito a mi lado, hija. Te amo demasiado, y sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti. Quiero que estés a mi lado para que yo pueda cuidarte… y no dejaré que rechaces lo que te digo. Es una orden, hija. Tienes que venir. _—dijo su madre, y ella entendió que no podía decirle que no…

Que tenía que separarse de él…

¡Oh, pero qué buena idea!

Podía escapar de ahí, e iba a cambiar para Soul, para ser la chica que él esperaba, no podía hacerse virgen otra vez… pero podía dejar todo atrás para ser una chica nueva, una chica perfecta para alguien tan perfecto como él.

Pero qué genial idea. Cuando volviera sería fantástico, podían a volver estar juntos y podrían hacer planes para el futuro y…

¡Qué genial!

Sonrió inmensamente, esto lo aprovecharía, sí que lo haría, una oportunidad para cambiar, Dios al fin la ha perdonado por lo que cometió y dejaría que ella se volviera una chica pura para Soul… Qué linda era la vida.

Pero aun así… no quería alejarse de él y unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus ojos. Sabía que iba a ser bueno que se fuera… pero y si él se enteraba de lo que hizo… peor… y si él se enteraba de lo que había hecho.

¡Dios! Odiaba todo… pero ya no podía hacer nada…

* * *

Soul colgó el teléfono contento, desde que la había conocido todo empezó a mejorar, pudo abrirse más a sus amigos, logró hablar con su hermano y ponerse al corriente. Simplemente _ella _hacia todo más fácil.

Cuando la conoció realmente le daba igual si le hablaba o no, pero después de un tiempo deseó que ella le hablara más, a veces él le hablaba y cuando Mai respondía que tenía que ir a cierto lugar deseaba abrazarla y decirle que era suya. Desde ahí se dio cuenta que le gustaba.

Y qué feliz se puso cuando ella aceptó ser su novia, y ahora ellos eran inmensamente felices, mientras Soul esperaba que su relación durara mucho tiempo.

—La amo tanto. —dijo y suspiró.

Al día siguiente fue a buscarla en su casa, tocó el timbre y cuando le abrieron se sorprendió de ver a Mai saltando a sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Soul. —dijo mientras lloraba y su novio miró sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? Golpearía al maldito que hizo llorar a su amada Mai.

—¿Qué pasa, Mai? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? —le preguntó preocupado mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

—Es que… es que… —hipó—. Mi mamá llamó ayer, me mudaré, Soul —y lo abrazó fuertemente—. Me iré a otro continente y no sé si volveré y yo… —seguía llorando y a su novio se le vino el mundo abajo.

—¿Te irás? —dijo mientras todo dentro de él se derrumbaba—. ¿A dónde?

—Me iré a Nueva York, en dos días, y… y… no quiero irme de tu lado —concluyó Mai y Soul atinó a tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

—Tranquila, ¿sí? —dijo el tratando de no descontrolarse.

—Pero… yo…

—No se puede hacer nada, pero no tenemos que dejar de hablarnos, siempre estaremos juntos, ¿sí?

—Sí. Te amo, Soul. —dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa que derretía el corazón de Soul.

—También te amo, Mai. —dijo y la besó.

Primero fue suave, consolador; para volverse exigente y apasionado. Soul tomó la cintura de Mai y la acercó más a él, temiendo el momento en que tuvieran que separarse. Mai pensó en que ya no era tan bueno irse, aunque pudiera cambiar… ¿qué tal si a Soul le llega a gustar otra mientras ella está en Nueva York? No quería irse… ¡No quería maldición!

* * *

Mai mira sus papeles, observando detenidamente el nombre. Ése que ella cambió, y que ahora tendría que volver a usar para cuando su madre la vea. El mismo que sus amantes usan con ella.

—¿Cambiarás tu nombre de nuevo, Mai? —pregunta la señora que atiende.

—Sí.

—Y esta vez será…

—Maka, el antiguo.

—Ah, claro. Tu verdadero nombre.

—Sí.

Había cambiado de Maka a Mai queriendo dejar atrás el recuerdo de su madre, darse un respiro de su vida agitada y heridas pasadas. Inclusive se pintó el cabello al rojo que ahora tenía…

—Listo. —dijo la señora dándole los nuevos papeles con su nombre anterior.

—Gracias… —dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, abrió la puerta y volteó a ver a la señora—. Que tenga un buen día… señora.

Ésta le sonrió y la pelirroja se retiró a su casa. Terminó de guardar las maletas que faltaban y volvió a suspirar. Oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse para luego cerrarse abruptamente, unos pasos apresurados y su puerta abriéndose escandalosamente.

—¡No puedes irte, Mai! —gritó su padre mientras la abrazaba posesivamente y la movía como muñeca de trapo—. ¡No puedes! ¡No!

—Spirit… Me lastimas, inútil. —dijo la chica queriendo respirar.

—Lo siento, Mai —dijo el pelirrojo—. Pero… ¡no puedes irte! Eres mi niña preciosa, ¿qué tal si te pasa algo allá?

—No me pasará nada, Spirit. —el aludido se puso triste y la volvió a abrazar sin lastimarla.

—¡Soy papá! —lloriqueó—. ¡Oh, mi Mai! ¡Papi te extrañará tanto! ¡Te iré a visitar _todos _los fines de semana y también los días festivos y en las vacaciones y también en las fechas inhábiles!

—¡Ya entendí! ¡Dios! Molestas demasiado, me duele la cabeza. —dijo la pelirroja y se separó de su papá.

—Mai, no quiero que te vayas. —siguió lloriqueando.

—Yo tampoco me quiero ir —dijo en un susurro inaudible—, y tranquilízate… nos veremos de nuevo… padre.

Spirit abrió sus ojos como platos e iba a decir algo pero la joven cerró la puerta de su cuarto en su cara. Él sonrió abiertamente y empezó a saltar de alegría pensando en que Maka no lo odiaba… tanto.

* * *

Soul miraba el techo sin expresión alguna, en su interior oía la vocecilla molesta diciéndole que ella lo abandonaba porque no lo quería y se había hartado de él, como todos. Frustrado gritó una maldición y miró el retrato que tenía con su amada.

Su querida Mai se iría al día siguiente, pero siempre se mantendrían en contacto, ¿no? Ella nunca lo dejaría a solo. Él le llamaría mínimo 6 veces al día hacer como si estuvieran juntos, total, existe algo llamado _Skype _y _Facebook._

Cuando ella llegara de su escuela en Nueva York, estarían en videollamada todo el día hasta quedarse dormidos. Extrañaría sus abrazos y besos pero al menos la vería… Su amada Mai…

Escuchó su teléfono sonar y vio que era de Tsubaki, la novia de su mejor amigo Black Star, recordó que en el pasado fue amiga de Mai; jamás supo por qué habían se habían peleado pero le quería dar espacio a su novia y que ella le contara eventualmente lo que sucedió. Contestó y la saludó, escuchó su voz un poco desesperada pidiéndole que se vieran en la cafetería enfrente de su casa.

—_Es muy urgente, Soul _—dijo Tsubaki y suspiró—. _Es algo sobre Mai, que tienes que saber ahora._

—Está bien. Pero tranquilízate voy para allá.

—_Yo tardaré unos cuantos minutos. _

Soul aceptó y se colocó un pantalón y una camiseta negra. Bajó las escaleras y cruzó las calles entrando en el restaurante y se sentó en una mesa.

Tsubaki vio a Soul sentado esperándola y sintió su corazón encogerse… pero era hora de decirle la verdad. Era su amigo y Mai también lo fue hasta que su madre se fue. Fue con el mejor amigo de su novio y se sentó frente a él, observó una taza de café, la tomó y la olió.

—De vainilla, mi favorito. Gracias, Soul. —dijo Tsubaki sonriendo con ternura.

—No agradezcas. Ahora, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué es tan urgente? —preguntó.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasó con Mai y conmigo?

—Sí, pero esperaba a que Mai me lo dijera ella misma. No quería, ni quiero, presionarla en nada. —dijo sonriendo y Tsubaki suspiró.

—Soul… ella te ama. —le dijo antes que decirle la verdad.

Tsubaki sabía que Mai amaba a Soul, no desde hace mucho, pero lo hacía. La pelinegra la conocía tan bien como a ella misma. Y los sonrojos que tenía actualmente con Soul no eran falsos. Además de algunas veces la observaba en silencio y miraba sus suspiros soñadores como ella hace con Black Star no le dejaba dudas de sus sentimientos por el peliblanco.

—Lo sé, siempre me lo dice.

—Soul… Mai… Mai…

—¿Qué tiene, Tsubaki? ¿Le pasa algo? —dijo preocupado… pensar que a ella le sucedía algo lo angustiaba.

—Mai te engaña. —dijo por fin.

Soul miró su café mientras sentía un dolor atravesando su corazón, levantó la vista a Tsubaki y ésta tenía la cabeza gacha con los ojos cerrados.

—Tsubaki… no… no estoy de bromas. Menos con ella, sé que ya no son amigas pero…

—No estoy mintiendo, Soul —dijo interrumpiéndolo—. La razón por la cual me peleé con ella hace dos años fue porque empezó a tener relaciones con varios chicos.

—No te creo. —dijo el peliblanco con una mirada acusadora.

—Toleré eso… pero después… un año después me dijo que tenía novio. Yo me alegré pensando que dejaría de tener aventuras con otros muchachos, porque empezaba a desesperarme que me dijera cómo eran en la cama y las cosas que tenían que mejorar —Soul la miró incrédulo—, y le dije que cuándo le diría a los chicos sobre terminar sus aventuras que si ella deseaba yo la acompañaba.

«¿Sabes qué hizo después de que le dijera eso? —Soul negó—. Se rió... para después carcajearse y yo me preguntaba el porqué de sus risas… ella me respondió con un simple "_¿Quién dijo que dejaría de verlos?". _Me dijo que así mantendría su imagen de inocencia intacto y le grité que no podía hacer eso, que qué tal si su novio la amaba y le quería y me respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros —Tsubaki apretó la taza de café y Soul no lograba creer lo que oía—. Desde ese día no le hablé y ella no hizo nada para que hiciera lo contrario…

—Debes estar mintiendo… eso es mentira… —dijo Soul con la mandíbula apretada.

—Lunes, jueves, domingos —dijo Tsubaki y él la miró intrigado—. Esos días jamás salías con ella, ¿verdad? —Soul se tensó—. Esos días se encontraba con Hero, Giriko y Justin…

—No puede… ser.

—No me creas. Pregúntale a ella, si de verdad te ama… te dirá la verdad.

Tsubaki acabó su café y dejó dinero en la mesa, se levantó para abrazar a Soul y después se fue, dejando al peliblanco destrozado.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y un mesero le avisó que ya iban a cerrar, el peliblanco dejó un poco más de dinero y se fue a su habitación.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, los cuales no eran muy agradables. Escuchó su teléfono sonar preguntándose si sería Tsubaki y sintió su estómago revolverse al ver que era Mai.

«_Mai te engaña» _escuchó la voz de Tsubaki y dejó que la llamada fuera al buzón de voz.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y escuchó de nuevo a la pelinegra aunque esta vez contestó.

—_¿Soul? _—escuchó la dulce voz de Mai «_La chica que te engaña»_ añadió su cabeza.

—Ma… Mai. —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—_¿Pasa algo? Te notó extraño. _—oyó su preocupación y quiso preguntar si era cierto lo que decía Tsubaki pero sentía que si lo hacía en ese momento podrían salirse unas lágrimas de sus ojos y no quería eso.

—Estoy —dijo pensativo—… Estoy perfectamente, lindura. —dijo mareado.

—_Qué bueno… oye, mañana saldrá mi vuelo a las 8… ¿estarás ahí? _—preguntó.

—Por supuesto, amor —dijo y se hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que no pudo evitar preguntar: —. Corazón… ¿me amas? —oyó un sí del otro lado de la línea—. Mañana antes de que te vayas quiero preguntarte algo y… quiero que seas sincera…

—_Por supuesto, Soul._ _Lo que tú quieras. _—dijo y el peliblanco escuchó algo caerse—. _Mierda. Amor, tengo que colgar. Te veo mañana… te amo mucho, Soul. Nunca lo dudes. _—y colgó.

Pero ahora Soul dudaba de ella y su supuesto amor.

* * *

Al día siguiente Mai se levantó sonriente. Soul la iría a ver antes de que se fuera. Tendría que controlar sus lágrimas porque quería que él la recordara sonriendo y no como una nena llorona.

Sabía que él se encontraba tenso cuando le llamó pero seguro que era por su ida. No quería que él sufriera pero sabía que ambos se volverían a ver, ahí le diría la verdad de ella, _toda _la verdad. Desde su cabello hasta la razón de su engaño. Sólo esperaba que Soul lo tomara bien, aunque si terminaba con ella no lo culparía…

Le dolía su corazón pensar en eso y Spirit la llamó avisándole que ya tenían que irse.

Subió al carro y miró a su progenitor, él la había lastimado como nadie en este mundo pero si quería cambiar de verdad tendría que empezar dejando el pasado atrás, incluyendo lo que hizo su padre alguna vez.

Bajo al aeropuerto y sintió sus lágrimas pero las reprimió, volvería aquí aunque fuera lo único que hiciera. Su padre la ayudó con las maletas y vio la hora «_¿Dónde estás, Soul? Ya son las 7:30»_

Se empezó a sentir más nerviosa cuando escuchó que los empezaban a llamar, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y su padre la miró con lástima, sabiendo que su novio aún no llegaba. Justo cuando ya se había rendido y tomó sus maletas escuchó su nombre anterior y volteó a ver a Soul acercándose con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Soul! —gritó Mai cuando el aludido llegó hasta ella—. Espera aquí me despediré de Spirit. —y fue hacia su padre, cuando estuvo enfrente de él, suspiró y tomó una de sus manos.

—¿Mai? —dijo Spirit extrañado.

—Papá —Spirit sintió sus ojos con lágrimas—, te quiero decir que… te perdono por todo y yo… te quiero. Adiós —Mai le sonrió como solía hacer de niña y su padre la abrazó y lloró pidiéndole perdón—. Papá, tengo que irme… con Soul me tengo que ir.

—Lo sé… cuídate, Mai… —y se dirigió a Soul y le sonrió pero su novio la miró seriamente.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Por qué te peleaste con Tsubaki? —dijo y Maka se tensó.

—Yo… Yo…

—Entonces es verdad —dijo y su mirada empezó a oscurecerse—. Me engañas con Hero… y con Harvar y con Ox, ¿verdad?

—So… Soul… yo… —empezó a temblar razonando que se había enterado… y vio que el brillo en los ojos de Soul había desaparecido.

—¡Me engañaste! —espetó.

—No, Soul… yo… yo…

—Dime la verdad, Albarn —dijo y Maka empezó a sollozar—. No llores. ¡Joder!

—Te engañé… pero fue hace mucho tiempo… no te amaba al principio y te usé… pero yo te amo ahora.

—Es decir que tus _te amo's _de antes no valían nada.

—No… pero ahora…

—¡Cállate! —ella empezó a llorar y Soul apretó sus puños con sus ojos picándole.

—Lo siento… Perdón… Soul por favor no termines conmigo… no pasará otra vez, me he dado cuenta que te amo…

—¿Y? ¿Cuántos meses lo hiciste? O mejor dicho, ¿cuántos _no _lo hiciste?

—Desde hace 2 meses… —susurró.

—Y me dijiste que me amabas desde hace 8 meses, ¿no? ¡Joder!

—Soul, por favor… yo…

—No, no. Escúchame —Mai calló—. Te amé tanto, tarde semanas en decidirme si confesarme porque pensé que como eras _inocente_ —dijo con ironía—, te asustarías y te separarías de mí. Cuando me dijiste que sí me sentí el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo, fue una sensación indescriptible y te traté lo mejor que pude todo el tiempo.

«Quería tener relaciones contigo pero me dije que debía esperarte, que no estabas preparada, que debía tomar las cosas lentamente, puros besos y abrazos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente que un día te digan que la chica a la que adoraste durante un año y guardaste como un tesoro haya tenido relaciones con varios chicos incluso durante el noviazgo?

—No…

—Exacto. No sabes. No quiero que te acerques a mí nuevamente. Jamás te quiero volver a ver. Aún te amo pero no quiero volver contigo, jamás. Jamás —enfatizó—. Ahora eres nadie para mí. Tal vez en un futuro pueda verte, pero jamás seremos amigos y detesto haberme cada segundo el haberte conocido.

—Te amo…

—No lo digas, no me importa. Cállate y no quiero tener la mala suerte de volver a verte, hipócrita.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Maka comprendió que era la despedida para siempre.

—Mai…

—Ya no soy Mai, papá… soy Maka, ¿sí? —dijo sonriendo con lágrimas.

—Hija, tienes que irte… el vuelo te dejará.

—Lo sé.

Tomó sus maletas y se dirigió al avión dando cierre a esa etapa de su vida.

* * *

**Maka POV.**

Ahora después de un año y medio siento el dolor de la despedida de Soul. Cuando llegué a Nueva York mi madre me recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Me dijo que no viviríamos por mucho tiempo en ese lugar y cuando terminé el segundo semestre nos mudamos a Los Ángeles.

Al llegar lo primero que hice fue ir a estéticas para que me quitaran el tinte de cabello y éste pudiera recuperar su color natural, también me lo corté hasta la altura de los hombros... cambiar era emocionante. Después de 5 meses de tratamiento mi cabello volvió a ser un cenizo brillante y mis ojos pudieron recobrar un poco de su brillo.

Mi corazón aún no ha olvidado a Soul y creo que jamás lo hará, volví a ponerme en contacto con Tsubaki y le conté todo. Ella confesó haber sido la que le dijo a Soul pero no me enojé con ella. Al fin y al cabo todo fue culpa mía. De no haber sido tan estúpida como lo fui, tal vez aún estaría con Soul y sería virgen, pero dejé que los problemas me hundieran y cometí errores que no podré enmendar.

Incluso ahora pienso estar cometiendo un error del que me arrepentiré, pero Tsubaki dijo que era lo mejor para mí y me convenció aunque yo me negaba rotundamente.

—_Pasajeros con destino a Death City, queremos avisarle que ya vamos a aterrizar. Favor de abrochar sus cinturones. _

Abroché mi cinturón y vi como dejaba de mirar el cielo hasta llegar al aeropuerto, una moza me avisó que ya era hora de bajar y me levanté. Tomé mis maletas y me dirigí a la salida. Observé a una Tsubaki llorando de felicidad y se lanzó a mis brazos y yo le respondí abrazándola también.

—¡Maka te eché tanto de menos! —dijo y miré a Black Star que estaba a su lado.

—Hola, mi nombre es Black Star y soy el dios más grande del mundo, novio de la diosa que te está abrazando, mortal. —dijo y noté que no me reconocía.

—Tranquila, estás tan diferente que nadie puede reconocerte. Tal y como te dije. —me tranquilizó Tsubaki en un susurro que sólo yo escuché.

—Hola. Soy Maka Albarn y soy la mejor amiga de tu diosa. —dije sonriendo y Black Star se tensó.

—¿Albarn?

—Sí.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó seriamente.

—De Los Ángeles. —su mirada se suavizó y supe que le asustaba que le respondiera Nueva York.

—Bienvenida a Death City, lugar donde pronto estará un altar para mí. —dijo sonriendo abiertamente y cargó mis maletas.

Vi cómo Tsubaki y Black Star caminaban y yo me quedaba parada viendo que la ciudad cambió un poco.

—He regresado, mi querido Soul. —murmuré.

* * *

¡Holy crap! xD

Después de mucho tiempo he podido terminar el primer capítulo y créanme... acabo de terminarlo xD

Aún no decido si hacer este fic en POV's o en tercera persona... xD

Este... ¿les gustó? xD

Bueno... respondiendo reviews de hace 481290 años(?):

**WK Klyde: **xD eeeh~ Sí, esta vez es un poquis diferente xD jé sorry por tardar tanto... u.u

**Giselle Lee Evans: **Chica! No puedo! Así tiene que ser este fic xD pero tengo uno donde al que engañan es Kid... xD

**hikary-neko: **Gracias? xD aquí está la conti c:

**LucyxSting: **Gracias c:

**Julian & Jumbiie Hana Roth: **xDDD No le haré caso xD y aquí está la conti e.e

**Lucy Dragneel7: **xD estúpida y sensual? Gracias! xD

**joha: **Ya, ya! Aquí está, hombre! xD

**Kod97: **Sí, aquí está el siguiente cap c:

Bueno... lasfjlsdjlfsadfas ojalá les haya gustado, sé que es diferente pero... dlfajdfklñjsdlfasd xD

Reviews?

Los amo~

By.

Ren -la insegura- Miyamoto c:

_**P.D: Busco Beta para este fic... urgente! ;w;**_


	3. Viéndonos de nuevo

**Ola ke ase?**

_¡Sé que me extrañaron! (?)_

**_Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo la trama c:_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_"Viéndote de nuevo"_

Se escucharon unos golpes insistentes en la puerta de su departamento, Maka intentó ignorarlos y lo logró… durante 5 minutos. Después volvieron, más fuertes e insistentes; a la rubia no le quedó otro remedio además de levantarse y pararse frente a la puerta frustrada.

—¿Quién es?

—¡Soy yo, mortal! —unas risas ruidosas y molestas se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta.

«_Maldita sea la hora en que le dije a Black Star donde vivo»._

Porque sí. Black Star vivía unas calles atrás de su departamento y Tsubaki le pidió que la fuera a buscar para salir al día siguiente los tres juntos.

—¡Maldita sea, Black Star! Quiero dormir en paz, apenas son las 10 de la mañana. —le dijo bufando.

—¡Abre la puerta, mortal! Además, Tsubaki dijo que a las 11 nos veríamos en el parque Death; así que para allá vamos.

—¿No puedo negarme?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Mierda. —abrió la puerta y dejó que el peliazul entrara, éste fue al refrigerador y tomó un pan que encontró para después sentarse en el comedor.

—Bueno, apúrate, tienes 30 minutos. —dijo encendiendo el televisor.

—Apenas nos conocemos de un día y ya pareces dueño de mi casa.

—¡Soy tú dios! ¿Qué esperabas? —dijo con un sonrisa altanera.

—Imbécil. —volvió a bufar y fue a su habitación para cambiarse.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, se queda un rato mirando a Black Star, sin creerse que él no la haya reconocido. Cierra la puerta, y va a su colchón, lo levanta un poco y saca la foto de su amado.

Desde que se fue, no se ha atrevido a preguntarle a Tsubaki sobre Soul. Sinceramente le da miedo saber que él haya encontrado otra chica que amar, o que se haya encerrado en su mundo por su culpa. Varias veces se mordió la lengua porque estuvo a punto de preguntarle acerca de él. Pero sabe que no tiene derecho a preocuparse después de todo el dolor que le causó.

Intento enamorarse nuevamente en Los Ángeles, pero ningún chico le llamó la atención. Varios se acercaban a ella, pero simplemente cuando se le confesaban y ella quería dar un sí para olvidarlo, recordaba su cara de dolor.

—_Ahora eres nadie para mí. Tal vez en un futuro pueda verte, pero jamás seremos amigos y detesto haberme cada segundo el haberte conocido._

¡Dios! ¡No podía superarlo! Incluso ahora sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar el último momento juntos que tuvieron. Deseaba nunca haberle hablado y poder haberle evitado todo el sufrimiento que le causó. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan horrible! ¡Desde el momento en que ella se enamoró de él, debieron haber terminado! No, no. ¡Nunca debió haber aceptado ser su novia!

¡En qué momento se le ocurrió que podría llegar a merecerlo! ¡En qué momento pudo pensar que iban a poder estar juntos! ¡Que alguien cambiara el pasado! ¿Era tanto pedir?

Dejó la foto debajo del colchón y se dirigió a su armario. Sacó unos jeans azul oscuro ceñidos al cuerpo, una blusa rosa pastel de tirantes; y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando el agua tibia corrió por su cuerpo sintió que los malos recuerdos se iban con ella. Se puso su ropa y pensó en ponerse maquillaje «_No, no. Maka. Acuérdate que intentamos no regresar a los malos tiempos._».

Ahora eres nadie para mí. Tal vez en un futuro pueda verte, pero jamás seremos amigos y detesto haberme cada segundo el haberte conocido.

—Ya estoy lista. —dijo saliendo de su cuarto y vio a Black Star dormido en su sofá.

Le lanzó una libreta y el peliazul se cayó del sillón.

—¡Qué demonios te pasa! —gritó mirándola, es decir, ¿quién se atreve a meterse con el gran dios Black Star?

—Ya estoy lista, tonto. —dijo saliendo del departamento con Black Star siguiéndola.

—No tenías que golpearme —dijo haciendo un puchero—. A un gran dios no se le pega, desagradecida.

—Ajá. Tsubaki se iba a enojar si no te levantaba, y ya sabes cómo se pone ella…

Black Star y Maka sintieron un temblor pasar por sus cuerpos.

—Sí. Lo sé.

* * *

—¡Maka! ¡Black Star! —dijo Tsubaki moviendo la mano en señal de saludo.

—¡Tsubaki! —dijo la rubia y se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga.

—¡Oye! ¡Es mía! —gritó Black al llegar hasta ellas.

—Bueno, desayunemos para después ir a comprar un poco de materiales para la escuela.

—¡Pero, Tsubaki! La escuela empieza hasta mañana —refunfuñó Maka como niña pequeña al escucharla.

—No, no. Nada de eso, después de desayunar iremos a comprar. ¿Entendido? —dijo maternalmente y ninguno de los dos pudo negarse.

Tsubaki notó que su mejor amiga estaba un poco deprimida y quiso animarla, recordando que mañana ya iniciaba la etapa escolar, donde ella podría conocer más personas. Lo único que pedía era que ella no se encontrara con Soul. No deseaba más dolor para Maka, sabía que si ella lo volvía a ver no podría superar su amor.

Al igual que Soul.

Sonó la alarma de su reloj, mientras sus ojos rubíes se acostumbraban a la luz, se estiró un poco y miró a su alrededor. Oyó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, se estiró un poco más y al final abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Anda, perezoso! En una hora empezarán tus clases, te dejé el desayuno hecho. Me tengo que ir, tendré una cita con Kim, así que regresaré tarde. No me esperes. —dijo su hermano Wess mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa y del carro para dirigirse a su trabajo.

—Cuídate. —respondió el menor aproximándose al comedor para comer un poco del desayuno que le había dejado.

Comió sus panqueques en silencio mientras esperaba la llamada de Black para avisarle si iban a ir juntos a la escuela o no. No tuvo que esperar más de 5 minutos cuando su celular empezó a sonar y contestó.

—_Hey, viejo. No iremos juntos, llevaré a la mejor amiga de Tsubaki._

—¿No podemos ir juntos? Ya sabes, los tres. —dijo intentando recordar quién era la chica de la que hablaba Black.

—_Neh. Tsubaki me dijo que no _—el peliblanco se extrañó ante lo dicho por su amigo y antes de poder preguntar lo escuchó carraspear—. _¡No quise decir que Tsubaki no quiere que la acompañes! _—se notaba nervioso y Soul levantó una ceja confundido aunque nadie lo podía ver—. _Ah… bueno… es que ella es muy… ¿penosa? _—¿acaso estaba dudando eso? —. _¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Es muy penosa! _—dio unas carcajadas extrañas—. _¡Adiós! _—y colgó.

—Pero qué mierda fuma este tipo. —se preguntó a sí mismo, pero no le tomó importancia y siguió arreglándose.

Llegó 10 minutos antes de que iniciara la ceremonia de inicio de curso y se dirigió para ver en qué grupo le tocaba.

"_Luna Creciente"_

Le tocaba con Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Chrona, Liz y Patty. Al parecer los dioses estaban de su lado este ciclo… o Kid había convencido a su papá de ponerlos juntos a todos. Total, su papá era director y podía hacer lo que se le pegara la gana con la escuela…

—¡Soul! —escuchó la voz de su amigo y volteó.

—Hola, Kid.

—Hola, ¿cómo te fue en estas vacaciones?

—Lo normal… ¿a ti?

—Simétricamente perfecto. —sonrió ampliamente y Soul suspiró… su amigo nunca cambiaría.

—Como sea…

—¿Quién es ella? —escuchó unas voces pero las ignoró y siguió caminando para entrar al gimnasio y terminar de una vez por todas esa horrible ceremonia.

—¡Estamos en el mismo salón, Maka! —Tsubaki abrazó su amiga y ésta también sonrió abrazándola de regreso.

—Sí, sí. Voy a buscar a Soul, Tsubaki. Recuerda que te estoy vigilando. —le guiñó un ojos haciendo sonrojarla y se fue.

—Tsubaki… tengo miedo. —confesó Maka de golpe, haciendo que su amiga la mirase preocupada.

—Tranquila… sé que no quieres verlo pero… —suspiró—. Es amigo de Black Star, así que yo…

—Lo entiendo, Tsubaki… él… no me reconocerá… ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. —le sonrió tranquilizándola.

—Bueno… —suspiró.

La noche anterior se había preparado mentalmente para verlo otra vez, pero… le daba miedo… sentía temor de que la reconociera y la insultara, de que tuviera novia, de que hubiera cambiado… lo único que ella no quería era que la odiara.

Fueron hacia la ceremonia de inicio de curso, se percató de un cabello blanco sensualmente rebelde, pero lo ignoró y no lo volteó a ver. No podía ser tan masoquista… Sentía las miradas penetrantes de varios chicos y eso la intimidaba. Ella había iniciado una _abstinencia _hasta encontrar el chico con el que quisiera pasar toda su vida y aceptara su horrible pasado.

Desde las causas del divorcio de sus padres —que nadie sabía realmente por qué pasó—, su mala relación con los hombres y sobre todo… lo de Soul.

Tsubaki abrió la puerta del aula mientras seguía hablando con Maka, hasta que vio que ella se ponía pálida repentinamente. Abrió sus labios, diciendo sin voz lo que Tsubaki más temía y volteó a ver dónde dirigía la mirada de la rubia.

—¡Tsubaki! No te había visto llegar. —saludó Liz Thompson a su amiga, pero al ver su expresión se preocupó un poco.

—¿Pasa algo, Tsubaki? —preguntó la tímida Chrona Gorgon.

—No… no pasa nada, sólo que no sabía que iban a estar todos ustedes, estoy gratamente sorprendida. —dijo respirando, intentando quitarse lo pálida que estaba.

—Pero estás pálida, ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería? —preguntó su novio y Tsubaki sólo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír por lo atento que estaba.

—¡Espera! ¿Quién es ella? —dijo Patty apuntando a Maka.

La aludida nada más podía observar disimuladamente a Soul, quien veía el escritorio de su asiento. Su cabello blanco seguía brillando como siempre… y sus ojos rojos parecían un poco tristes pero eran tan hermosos como siempre lo habían sido. Su bronceado, le permitía admirar los músculos que antes no tenía y él estaba… «_Hermoso…_».

Soul, quien no había prestado mucha atención a lo que decían, levantó la mirada curioso al entender que otra chica estaba con Tsubaki.

—Soy… soy una amiga de Tsubaki. —respondió la desconocida con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—No te había visto por aquí. —respondió Kid.

—Ah, ella es la amiga de Tsubaki que vino de Los Ángeles. —respondió Black Star notando que todos le prestaban atención a ella… y no a él.

—Ella es Maka Albarn. —dijo Tsubaki.

Un ruido estrepitoso sonó en el salón y todos voltearon a ver a Soul, quien se había caído de su silla. Maka debate mentalmente el salir corriendo del salón o quedarse, reírse y fingir que no ha pasado nada o echarse a llorar como magdalena o o o…

«_¡Ya basta, Maka! ¡Has estado huyendo desde hace un año y medio! ¡Para ya!_».

**Soul POV**

10 segundos de silencio, y después oigo cómo todos rompen en carcajadas. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Respira, Soul. No es ella.

No es _ella._

Levanto la mirada un poco adolorido de la espalda y oigo una voz suave y tierna, la chica llamada Maka con el apellido de _ella, _me tiende la mano y me mira preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta y yo sólo tiendo a asentir, tomo su mano «_Es suave…» _y me levanto.

—¿Qué te pasó, viejo? —dice Black Star respirando trabajosamente quitándose las lágrimas de su cara.

—Nada. —dije tratando de no preocupar a nadie.

—¿Estás seguro, Soul? Podemos ir a la enfermería, si deseas. —dijo Kid en el mismo estado de Black, pero yo negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, chicos. Pasen a sus lugares. —dice la maestra Azusa y todos se sientan.

La chica llamada Maka se sienta en la parte de adelante junto con Tsubaki. La observo disimuladamente y sigue sorprendiéndome lo mucho que se parecen ella y…

Suspiro. La sigo mirando y empiezo a notar unas mínimas diferencias…

La cara de Maka es más fina… y un poco más madura, su cuerpo está más desarrollado que el de _ella, _sus ojos verdes brillan más, y su cabello es de un hermoso cenizo brillante, sus piernas son torneadas… se nota que no trae mucho maquillaje.

—Creo que nada más tenemos una alumna nueva. Preséntate por favor. —dice la maestra y la chica se levanta, yendo al frente, nos mira y sonríe cálidamente. Mi pulso aumenta un poco de velocidad.

—Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 17 años y vengo de Los Ángeles, California. Me gusta leer y… —«_Mai odiaba _leer», su dedo golpea su mandíbula tratando de recordar algo—, me gusta estudiar. Gusto en conocerlos a todos.

Vuelve a sonreír y nuestros ojos se encuentran un momento. Mis mejillas se calientan y siento un dolor en el pecho. Sonrío torcidamente y ella me corresponde con otra sonrisa cálida. Ella es tan diferente de Mai…

**General POV**

Maka se sienta, y suspira aliviada de que nadie la reconozca. Tsubaki le sonríe tranquilizadoramente y la clase inicia sin problemas. La rubia aún recuerda cuando en su escuela, sólo estaba para matar el tiempo y jamás se preocupó por tener buenas calificaciones, o hacer deporte.

También, cuando los días en América eran tan insoportables y empezaba a recordar a Soul, hizo lo que dijo que jamás haría… leer. Comedias, romances, aventuras, policiacas, informativas, fantasías; de todo, mientras fuera un libro interesante.

La clase de la maestra Azusa era bastante interesante según Maka, anotaba sin cansarse en su libreta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tsubaki sonrió, relajada de que su mejor amiga no estuviera tensa como ella pensó que estaría al ver a Soul.

La pelinegra volteó a ver disimuladamente a su novio, Black Star. Estaba cabeceando, tratando de no dormirse. Dio una pequeña risita al verlo en ése estado y procuró ver al frente. Ojalá le hubiera tocado en un salón diferente al de su novio. A lo mejor así no se distraería tanto pensando en lo que él estaría pensando en esos momentos.

En la hora de receso, Tsubaki y ella se levantan para retirarse a desayunar, pero Black les habla a ambas ruidosamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Tsubaki, Maka! ¡Desayunen con nosotros!

—Sí, para así conocer mejor a la nueva. —dijo Liz mientras todos caminaban a la salida del salón.

—Está bien. Vamos, Maka. —sonrió para tranquilizar a su amiga y ésta asintió siguiendo al grupo, evitando mirar al chico que amaba.

* * *

Maka se encontraba escondida detrás de un arbusto y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin detenerse. «_No debí haber escuchado eso. No debí haber escuchado eso._» Se repetía y miró el lugar donde hace unos pocos minutos estaban Kid y Soul.

Desayunar con el chico que amó y ama, al cual había engañado y no habían tenido la despedida más bonita de todas, desencadenó que dijera que tenía que ir al baño, su mejor amiga la miró preocupada pero ella le sonrió diciendo con su mirada que no era nada, aunque si era algo.

Al salir del baño escuchó unas voces. Una la reconoció inmediatamente y la otra supuso que era la del otro chico que estaba con ellos en el desayuno. Cuando sintió que ellos se acercaban a donde ella estaba, tuvo pánico de que pensaran de que ella los había seguido y fue a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

Cuando estuvieron, donde ella había estado, escuchó un suspiro, que definitivamente era de su exnovio.

—Y bien, ¿qué querías decirme? —dijo Soul, aunque sabía exactamente qué iba a preguntarle.

—Vamos, sabes exactamente lo que diré —dijo adivinando sus pensamientos—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pues… bien. Creo.

—Por las fotos que me enseñaste, se parecen.

—Demasiado.

Maka entendió que hablaban de ella y quiso irse, pero si se movía haría ruido y terminaría en una peor situación.

—Sólo que Mai se veía, obviamente, más chica.

—Sí. Yo digo que sería igual a Maka si la vieras ahora.

—No digas eso. —pronunció con furia.

—¿Aún le tienes rencor?

—Sí. Dios, la odio tanto.

—Pero recuerda que ella no es Mai.

—Tienen el mismo apellido. ¿Y si son parientes?

—No creo. Dijo que era de Los Ángeles, y según lo que tengo entendido, Mai se fue a Nueva York.

—Podría tener familia.

—Soul. ¿Te estás escuchando? —dijo Kid, y Soul suspiró profundamente.

—Tienes razón. Debo estar volviéndome loco.

—Sí. Demasiado.

—Es que… son tan parecidas que me asusta.

—No son tan parecidas.

—No…

—Tranquilo, Soul.

—Sí, es mejor que me tranquilice. No vaya a ser que la asuste, ¿verdad? —dijo riendo un poco.

—Exacto.

—Además, no creo que ésa idiota volviera. Tendría que estar mal del cerebro, si lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kid curioso.

—Si llegara a verla de nuevo, le haría la vida imposible a esa perra hipócrita.

—Bueno, vámonos. Preocuparemos a los demás.

—Vale. Vamos.

_"_—_Si llegara a verla de nuevo, le haría la vida imposible a esa perra hipócrita."_

¡Dios! ¡Qué horror! ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? ¡Por qué! No tendría que haber escuchado eso. ¿Por qué tuvo que escucharlo? Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, al descubrir algo que sin darse cuenta tenía una pequeña esperanza ahora destruida.

No sabía por qué, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, tenía la esperanza de enamorar a Soul otra vez, decirle la verdad y que esta vez la perdonara.

Ahora sabía que nunca pasaría.

Soul odiaba a Mai, es decir, a ella.

* * *

¡Holis!

¡Les dije que actualizaría el viernes y son las 11:38 p.m, así que aún estoy a tiempo!

xD

Bueno~ Definitivamente me costará trabajo éste fic, ¿por qué? Porque me gustaría hacerlo rápido y cursi. (?)

Pero sé que no puedo :c

¿Qué les pareció?

Sé que Maka y Soul no tuvieron ningún acercamiento... pero entiéndanlos.

Maka no quiere herir a Soul de nuevo, y Soul no quiere estar con alguien parecida a su ex.

:c

Respondiendo reviews~:

**Julian & Jumbiie Hana Roth: **¡Aún no lo termino! xD y Julian, obviamente dejaré de acosarte, si no, **Ellie**, me matará D:

**yumary-chan 27: **Lo sé, lo sé, tardé demasiado xDDD LAL, en lo personal, me gusta el personaje de Maka, no es común y por eso me encanta xD conti aquí 'ta!

**Love Anna: **¡Aquí! :D

**hikary-neko: **xD Aquí está un capi, no tan depre... creo

**Kod97: **Bueno, hasta aquí todos tienes 17 años, se me olvida que algunas personas no tienen el sistema como nosotros, pero me da pereza explicarlo ahora, es tarde y tengo sueño xD en el próximo cap te explicaré eso de los semestres y blá, blá, blá :3

**Maka Death: **Sí, toda una loquisha.

**Impossible:** Obrigado! Aqui é a continuação!

**RaiiderBaybe93: **¿Enserio? xD Gracias :D

**Ellie77: **Amore mío~ Deberías cambiarte de _Ellie77_ a_ Ellie77 de Miyamoto_ (?) Okay no xD ¡Yo también me imagino a Soul así! Tan frío y distante, que cuando se enamora de ti, no te engaña y hace lo mejor para hacerte feliz *suspira como enamorada...* *w* Mañana actualizo Rosas Rojas y daré un nuevo fic, querida ;3 Cuídate, my lady~

**Kassy Solis: **Gracias! Aquí está la conti :3

_**¡Wow! ****¡¿10 reviews!?**_

__Los amo :3

****Bueno, espero ojalá les guste éste también *w*

Chauitos~

By.

Ren Miyamoto


End file.
